Various types of portable, dispensing drink containers have become popular. One type of container comprises a generally flexible bottle with a capped spout. The cap can be removed, the bottle can be tipped towards a person's mouth, and then the bottle can be squeezed to direct a stream of liquid (e.g., water, a commercial sports drink, etc.) into the person's mouth.
During some activities, a person may not want to lift and tip a bottle into his or her mouth. For example, in long distance running, bicycling, or other sporting activities, drinking from a small bottle during the activity can be distracting and interfere with concentration on the activity.
Commercial sport hydration systems have been developed and are currently available to address this need. One type of conventional sport hydration system includes a backpack in which is disposed a liquid-impervious, flexible, collapsible, liquid-containing pouch. The backpack includes shoulder straps which permits the backpack to be worn on the user's back. The backpack may include a conventional or special access means, such as zippers or the like, which permit the user to gain access to the interior, liquid-containing pouch for filling the pouch with water or other liquid. The bottom of the liquid-containing pouch in the backpack is connected to an elongate, flexible tube which projects through the backpack and which is generally long enough to reach the person's mouth when the backpack is properly carried on the person's back. The distal end of the tube is provided with a dispensing conduit which is adapted to be inserted into the person's mouth. The person may suck through the dispensing conduit assembly to withdraw liquid. In one such commercially available sport hydration system, the dispensing conduit assembly includes a resilient valve at the end of the dispensing assembly which defines a slit that is normally closed. When the dispensing conduit assembly is inserted into the person's mouth, the person can bite down on the exterior of the valve at a portion of the valve adjacent the slit. This causes the slit to open slightly so that the liquid can be sucked from the tube through the open slit.
While the above-described sport hydration system may function generally satisfactorily, it would be desirable to provide an improved system which would not require the user to bite down on a portion of the dispensing conduit assembly in order to open the valve prior to attempting to suck liquid out through the valve. Preferably, such an improved system should include a valve that will open relatively easily when a person begins to suck on the dispensing conduit assembly. Further, the valve should close when the person stops sucking on the dispensing conduit assembly, and the valve should not open inwardly to allow air to enter below the valve in the dispensing conduit assembly. If air were to enter below the valve, the liquid in the dispensing conduit assembly below the valve and in the tubing extending through the bottom of the backpack would tend to recede from the valve toward the backpack. Subsequently, when the user wants to drink some more of the liquid, the user would have to suck harder and longer to bring the liquid in the tube back up to, and through, the valve. Thus, an improved system employing a valve should prevent ingress of air below the valve that would otherwise lead to a loss of priming liquid below the valve. Such an improved system could accommodate the normal, easy dispensing of the liquid when a person desires to obtain a drink.
Such an improved system should also desirably withstand rugged handling or abuse without leaking.
It would also be advantageous if such an improved system could accommodate liquid-containing devices that have a variety of shapes and that are constructed from a variety of materials.
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved system could accommodate efficient, high-quality, large volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate to produce a system with consistent operating characteristics.
The present invention provides an improved system which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.